


A Reasonable Offer

by Filmsterr



Series: A Gentleman Caller [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anna/Michael - Freeform, Blacksmith Dean, First Kiss, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Teenage Castiel, Walking in the Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filmsterr/pseuds/Filmsterr
Summary: "Now then,” Mother leans in to whisper into one of his ears, “let’s try not to be too rude to this one, hm?”Castiel smiles over his shoulder at her but makes no such promises.This will be the fifth man who’s tried to win his hand in as many months, and not a single one has even so much as piqued his interest. He has no reason to believe that this “gentleman”, so he claims, will be any different.





	A Reasonable Offer

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been toying around with for a little while. I was always intrigued with the idea of marriage back in the olden days, especially marrying for love at a time when it was so uncommon. Anyways, I'm thinking of spinning this one into a week little series, so let me know what you think! All feedback, positive and negative, helps me out so much! Much love and appreciation xoxo

****A soft knock sounds on the weak wood of his bedroom door. “Castiel? You’ve got a caller.”

Cas looks up to where his mother stands in the doorway, already rolling his eyes. “What kind of caller?” he asks, impudently. 

“A gentleman caller,” she answers as she steps into the room. She strides over toward the bed and takes her son by the hand. “Come now, let’s not keep him waiting."

Castiel begrudgingly allows himself to be pulled up. His mother steps behind him and places one hand on each shoulder, steering him out to the hallway and then in the direction of the living room. “Now then,” she leans in to whisper into one of his ears, “let’s try not to be too rude to this one, hm?”

Castiel smiles over his shoulder at her but makes no such promises. 

This will be the fifth man who’s tried to win his hand in as many months, and not a single one has even so much as piqued his interest. He has no reason to believe that this “gentleman”, so he claims, will be any different. 

When he arrives in the living room, Castiel fixes his eyes firmly on the floor in front of him. He pretends to be bashful, but really, it’s all a part of the game. 

He hears his father clear his throat, loudly. “Castiel,” he says, his voice suspiciously deeper than normal, “this is Dean Winchester. He’s very interested in meeting you.”

Before he raises his eyes, Castiel has a very good picture of how things will proceed from here. He’ll act demure and smile, sit across from this Dean character and listen to him droll on about his boring life as a cobbler or a mason, or whatever he may be. He’ll ask Dean what he can offer Castiel for his hand-- and then, no matter what he says, Castiel will insist that he simply can’t do it. 

He entertains the idea just enough to humor his mother and father, and then he is free to return to living his life the way he always has: on his own. 

See, the thing is, Castiel isn’t going to settle down with just anyone-- not like his sister, Anna. God, her husband is an insufferable fool, and Castiel can see how miserable it makes Anna. The way Michael drinks and fights, and wastes their money on foolish ventures.

Love her though he does, Castiel would rather hang from a tree limb before he led a life like that. 

So for him, marriage isn’t on the table. Not until the perfect man comes in and makes his presence known. 

His father clears his throat again. Castiel blushes on command, coy as ever, and begins to raise his gaze-- when suddenly he stops short and a very sharp gasp escapes him.  

He recognizes this man. 

“Castiel,” Dean says in a voice that sounds the way Anna’s velvet dresses feel between his fingers, “it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

There’s nothing Castiel wants more than to respond in kind, but his throat feels drier than it ever has before. In his mind, he’s no longer in this room. No, rather, he’s back at the market, just yesterday morning: the first time he’d ever seen the eyes so green that are staring at him now. 

He’d gone to do some shopping for his mother, and the rare occasion had happened that he was actually in good spirits to do so. The sun shone brightly down upon him, and a cool breeze washed over his face just often enough to give the impression that the earth was lavishing him with unconditional love. 

In any case, he wandered from stall to stall, perusing the many fine wares of local farmers and artisans. To Mr. Turner for his butter, and to Miss Moseley for the salves his father would be needing in the upcoming days after the harvest. 

When he was nearly done with the day’s shopping, he stopped at a table filled with fine metal goods. There were swords and armor, yes, but also more delicates items: pendants encrusted with brilliant jewels. They were so unique, so intriguing that he found himself unable to keep from leaning down to get a closer look. 

“Do you like them?”

Castiel jerked his head up at the sound of a soft voice speaking out. Behind the table was a man: young and fit, with skin the most beautiful hue of golden brown, and eyes that match the emerald jewels on the table before him. 

Castiel felt frozen, yet somehow managed to say, “They’re beautiful.”

His cheeks had gone into a deep flush that he wished to high heaven he could have ridded himself of. He felt more foolish than he could say right then-- he’d never acted this way in front of a man before. Never met a man who compelled him to act this way before. 

The man behind the wares straightened out his back, and Castiel could see for the first time how tall he was. Giant, really-- he must have been nearly six feet tall. For some reason this caused a feeling to stir deep inside Castiel that only ever comes to him when it’s very late at night in his bedroom, all alone.

He continued to stare at Castiel over the table, and the heat in Castiel’s face only continued to burn. After a long moment had passed between them, absolutely buzzing with something so very intense, the man murmured in his low, soothing voice, “I could say the same of you, sir.”

Castiel had dissolved into a fit of embarrassment at this, so flattered and overwhelmed by the attention of man so charming that he’d had to take his leave of the situation. He’d meandered around the market for a short while longer, every so often just tossing a glance over his shoulder to check in on his favorite blacksmithing booth. 

Each time he did, he found that enticing man staring at him wherever he was; with a look in his eye like something Castiel didn’t know about, but _oh_ how he desperately wanted to. 

Castiel stares at Dean now, across the living room, unable to speak. He manages a mute nod, and Dean’s lips crack into a joyful little grin. 

“Shall we take a seat?” Mother suggests to the room at large. 

Dean and Father both nod amicably at the suggestion, moving over toward the couch. Castiel finally snaps himself awake. He hurries over to Father’s chair, the most comfortable one in the house. “Oh, yes. A seat, that’s lovely. Dean, please, this chair here.”

He gestures down to the chair in the most inviting way he can. Both of his parents toss him curious glances as they sink into the small couch across the room. Dean nods gratefully, and cracks another smile that makes Castiel feel quite anxious to get down to business here. 

He sits himself down in the chair beside Dean’s, which is normally Mother’s but his for now. He looks over at Dean and leans his cheek against his palm dreamily. Dean looks between Castiel and his parents. Silence reigns for a few moments before they begin. 

“So, Dean,” Father starts, leaning his strong forearms over his knees, “how old are you?”

“I’m twenty-three years old, sir,” answers Dean with the utmost respect. He jerks his eyes in Castiel’s direction, his shoulders hunched. _Is he nervous?_ Castiel wonders internally. 

Twenty-three seems very reasonable to Cas’ seventeen years. Older men have made younger brides, many times over. 

“Are you from the area?” Mother cuts in. “Does your family live here, that is?”

“Well, no, ma’am, my family is from Kansas. I moved out here a few years ago to find work, and I’ve been quite happy with the way Illinois has treated me so far. Though I do go back to visit with my parents quite often.”

“That’s a long journey.”

“Yes, it is. But family’s just about the most important thing in the world, as far as I see. It’s well worth the trip gettin’ to see my parents and my brother again.”

Castiel’s lips crack into a wide smile. He’s a family man. Sentimental. That’s a very attractive feature in a prospective husband…

“Alright, well, let’s not waste any more time on the formalities. Mr. Winchester, what do you plan to offer for my hand in marriage?”

“Castiel!” his father scolds from across the room. 

Dean turns his body inward so that he’s facing toward Castiel now. He grins from ear to ear and exhales a small chuckle. Castiel likes to think that maybe he appreciates a little tenacity. 

“No, that’s alright sir. That is why I’m here after all.” He clears his throat before he continues, locking his eyes right onto Castiel’s. “I don’t have much, but I feel what I do have is more than enough to provide you with a good life. I’ve got a blacksmith shop that’s been quite successful over the past few months, what with the stand at the market like you saw yesterday.”

The young boy can't help but to bat his eyelashes at the reference to their earlier meeting.

“I’ve got a little house just next to my shop, right on the edge of town. And... I’ve got a big heart. I want to be a good husband to you, and if you’ll have me, Castiel, I’d like to share everything I have with you from now until my very last day.”

Cas is captivated, hooked by every word that drawls out of Dean’s mouth. Visions dance in his head of his days playing out in domestic bliss: Dean hard at work down in his shop, Castiel tending to the house while he does. Soon enough, a hoard of little children running around at their feet. And, of course, there would be certain perks to having Dean to share his bed at night as well...

When he’s finally able to compose himself somewhat, Castiel tears his eyes away from Dean and turns to his parents. “Well,” he exhales loudly, “I think that sounds like a very fair offer, don’t you?”

His father immediately seems to agree with Castiel, though his mother is a bit more apprehensive. She is squinting curiously at him now, as if she’s not sure what could have come over him to make him so suddenly change his mind. 

“Excellent!” exclaims father, standing up with a clap. “It sounds like everyone is in accord!”

Castiel wants to leap up and into Dean’s arms, but he’s not sure if that’s too sudden. After all, they’ve essentially gone from strangers to betrothed in a matter of minutes; he’d never even seen this man’s face two days before. 

Mother holds up a skeptical hand, and everyone ceases their celebration. “Now, hold on just a moment.”

Castiel turns to her, confused. For someone who had just been pressing him to consider accepting a proposal, she was certainly hesitant to let him do so.

“I don’t think it would do any harm to take a quick moment just to think about everything.”

Cas is mortified, begging silently for his mother to stop quashing his chance at happiness. But Dean spins around once more to look him in the eye, and his own face is open and soft. 

“Mrs. Milton, I think you’re right,” he says, never looking away from Cas, “it’s a very important decision. And while I feel quite confident that I want to marry Castiel here,” Cas giggles at the flattery, “I’d like to make sure he’s certain he wants to marry me.”

“Castiel, Dean, why don’t you all go out for a walk for a nice while?" says Mother. "I’ll prepare supper to be ready when you return.”

Dean turns to Castiel and flashes a smile that Castiel thinks he could get quite used to seeing every day. “Alright,” he agrees, “we’ll go out for a walk.”

He leads Dean out through the kitchen to the back door, and from behind him he hears a voice call, “take your time!” though he can’t tell which of his parents has said it. In truth, he’s far more focused on his present company. 

He wants to impress Dean. He wants to seem smart and mature and worldly and sensual and experience… but, he isn’t any of those things, and he doesn’t have the first clue how look like he is. 

“Do you… enjoy walking?” Dean asks him, his voice soft like a down blanket. 

“Oh, yes,” he answers readily, “I go for walks down here often. There’s a patch of wood just off our property that’s especially lovely in the early autumn.”

The fallen leaves crunch beneath their feet as if to agree with him. He enjoys the sound of their welcoming him back. 

“You’d come here by yourself?”

Castiel sighs. “Well, I used to come with my sister, Anna… but she’s married now.”

Dean raises his eyebrows, intrigued. “She’s older than you?”

“Younger, actually. But she was quite eager to strike out on her own, forge her own family.”

The older man hums in interest. Castiel’s eyes return to the leaves underfoot as he releases another sad sound. “I miss her terribly.”

From the corner of his eye, Castiel can see that Dean offers him a smile that’s part sympathy, part hope. “You’ll have a family of your own as well, soon. I’m sure that will help with the pain of missing her.”

Castiel looks up and finds Dean’s eyes. They’re green, like the trees in summer, and bright and comforting. He thinks he could find home there. It feels like it now, anyway. 

“Yes, I suppose I will,” he smiles coquettishly, “I quite look forward to that.”

“And I as well,” agrees Dean, turning away just as a touch of redness begins to rise over his neck. He clears his throat loudly and returns his gaze to the path their footsteps follows. “Your sister, she’s moved far away?”

Castiel laughs. “Oh no. She still lives quite close. It’s just her husband… well, it’s difficult to get a hold of her.”

Dean nods sagely, and Cas knows he doesn’t have to explain further. Though their conversation has been limited to a few words, he can honestly say that he feels quite good about them. He and Dean, there’s a certain… understanding there. It’s as if they can intuit things between them without words. 

“When you come to live in my house,” Dean suggests after a moment, “we can have them over for supper. Your sister and her husband.”

“Yes,” he muses in response, “that would be quite nice.”

He allows himself to be wrapped up in the fantasy for a moment: he at the stove, preparing dinner for his husband; Dean, coming up from behind and wrapping his strong arms around him, brushing his lips over his cheeks and neck; the three of them-- he, Anna, and Dean-- all seated around the table, laughing and drinking. 

It’s precisely the kind of thing he’s always dreamed of. 

Just at that moment, they reach the stream which separates the property of Castiel’s parents from that of the neighbors. They could cross it without trouble, Cas does it all the time on his own. But it’s getting late, and suddenly Castiel is feeling a tad more bold than usual. 

He looks down at the water trickling by and then up to Dean’s face. Dean is staring back at him, as if transfixed and Castiel finds that the idea gives him shivers all along his spine and he doesn’t mind them one bit. 

If Dean looks at him like this for the rest of his life, he’d never need the attention of another man. He couldn’t stand it. Dean’s the only one he’s ever wanted like this-- and he’s the only one he’d ever going to. 

But before they make everything official…

“Why do you want to marry me?”

Cas watches in delight as Dean’s face contorts from hypnotized pleasure to something like discomfort. He chokes off a few incomplete syllables before muttering, “Why do _you_ want to marry me?”

Castiel’s lips curl up playfully as he turns to continue on the path. “I believe I asked you first.”

Dean’s eyes search him. Cas waits patiently while his new betrothed tries to come up with the perfect answer. Eventually, he comes out with it. “I don’t know. It just feels right.”

Cas smiles unreservedly. “I agree. It just feels right.” 

Their feet stay locked in place on the path, the water bubbling on beside them, the leaves falling all around them. Absently, cas is aware of the twilight sky settling in around them. Best to be heading back before Father and Mother start to worry. 

“Well…” he begins, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. Before he can finish, however, Dean grabs at his arms and pulls him minutely closer to his body. Cas can feel how strong he is now, and if Dean weren’t already holding him up, he’d crumble to the ground at how weak his knees have gone. 

“Castiel,” the urgency in Dean’s voice does nothing to help with the knee predicament, “may I kiss you?”

Cas searches Dean’s face with his eyes. He bits playfully at his lower lips and tells him, “Frankly, I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.”

Their bodies lean into each other, Dean’s arms supporting Castiel’s much smaller frame,  Cas’ hands sliding up Dean’s chest to circle around his neck. Dean’s lips moved against his with velvet perfect, and Castiel felt like all the nights he’d spent dreaming were nothing compared to this. He twists a bit in Dean's arms, which only wrap in tighter around him, and a sound escapes Cas that he's never heard before. He quite likes it. 

The way Dean smiles at him when he pulls away, Castiel thinks he just might like it, too. 

"Will you hold my hand on the walk back to the house?" he asks sweetly. He watches Dean's tongue move over his rose petal lips, and thinks how he can't wait to have them on his own again. 

"It'll be my pleasure, Cas," Dean grins, entwining his thick fingers between Castiel's far more delicate ones. They walk together along the path back to the house, the stars just beginning to shine in the darkening sky above them. Cas can see his parents standing in the doorway, waiting for them to return. He smiles and grips Dean's hands tighter. 

Apparently marriage is for him, after all.  


End file.
